In the Years Before
by Artistic Ane
Summary: Before she joined Fairy Tail, what was Jeanne de'Vajell's life like? These short chapters of her life capture the moments of her childhood Jeanne remembers most, and her journey into the greatest guild ever. The first in Jeanne's Fairy Tail.
1. Ten Years Ago: A Child's Declaration

Running through the streets of Magnolia, a barefoot girl of seven was grinning as she glanced behind her shoulder. She did not really understand herself _why_ she was smiling; she was in trouble, and she knew it.

"Vajell!" a voice yelled out angrily.

Frowning a little, she turned around, but did not stop running. "It's _de_ 'Vajell!" she yelled. "The 'de' is a part of my name, _baldy_!"

The young boy of nine with the rather unfortunate haircut grew even redder in the face, and seemed to put on a burst of speed.

"Uh-oh." Giggling, Jeanne quickly did an about face, and sprinted down the street, slipping in between crowds whenever she could. When she came across an alley way, she sharply turned, planning to climb a fire escape, or hide behind a trash can.

Unfortunately, the gods had different plans for her.

She smacked straight into a lanky young boy who was coming through the opposite end. She lost her balance, and ended up sitting on the cobblestone street.

" **Itai** _..._ " she whined, blowing on her scraped hands.

"Watch where you're going, kid," the boy in front of her said.

She looked up, and her sea-green eyes widened. "Ah, Laxus- **san**!" she cried happily, jumping to her feet. "Perfect timing!" She grabbed his left arm and pulled him to the wall. "Please pretend you've been here a while, and you never saw me!"

"What? Why would I-?" But before the blonde thirteen-year-old could protest more, Jeanne screwed her eyes shut in concentration.

"Conceal Magic: Dissolve!" Slowly, she began to disappear in front of his eyes, but he could still feel her pressed against his side. He also noticed her shadow and fingertips were still visible.

"Where did she go?" Laxus looked up and saw three boys in the mouth of the alley, looking around wildly.

"I don't see her ahead, she must've gone through here," one decided.

Another, with a really bald head, saw Laxus leaning against the wall. " **Onii-san** , did you see a girl run through here?"

Laxus looked at the child with a raised brow. "No one has passed me. Why?"

He became really red, and muttered, "No reason." Laxus felt one of the girl's hands leave his shirt, but judging by the elbow jutting into his back and the slightest of snickers that reached his ears, she was using it to cover up her mouth. "Come on, guys, let's keep looking ahead, maybe we missed her."

As the three children left, he felt the pressure against his side lift. Glancing down, he saw the fingertips floating in midair. As he looked, he also noticed some strands of hair were glinting, seemingly frozen in place.

"Darn it," a voice grumbled. Soon, a very disgruntled face appeared, staring at her fingers, which slowly grew into hands, then arms. Seconds later, the entire body of the girl was in front of him. "I still can't do it all the way!" She stomped her foot in frustration. She looked up, and saw Laxus staring at her. "Thanks for that, Laxus- **san**. Bye!"

She was about to run off, in the opposite direction of her pursuers, when Laxus spoke.

"How do you know me?" Jeanne turned and faced him with a curious look. "I'm damn sure I don't know you, so how do you know me?"

She smiled, but her eyes held confusion. "I think everyone should know Laxus Dreyer of Fairy Tail. You're kind of amazing, you know? I think that you're probably the strongest one there, at least the strongest kid."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why, 'cause I'm the grandson of the Master?"

Confusion increasing, she now frowned. "No... Even I can feel how powerful you are. Didn't you train yourself for that?" Her eyes widened in fear as she asked, "Is it 'cause of your family that you're so strong? Does this mean that I'll never be completely invisible? Because my family doesn't practice magic, I can't get stronger, either?" She brought her hands to her head, and her eyes began to water. "I really want to, but I said I wouldn't until I'm better… Can I never do it, then?"

Laxus stiffened, uncomfortable with the sight. Do what, exactly? "Yeesh, don't cry! I never said that. You might get stronger if you practice."

She looked at him with a worried look. "Really?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay." She smiled in relief and wiped at her eyes. "I gotta go, now. Bye!"

"Hold up, kid. What did you do to them? Those boys. I helped you out, so you could at least tell me."

Jeanne staggered a bit, having pushed hard off her feet to gather momentum. Frowning, she spun around, hands on her hips. "My name is Jeanne de'Vajell. Remember that name! It's the name of someone who will be in Fairy Tail, as well!"

Laxus scowled. "You? In Fairy Tail?" Is that what she was crying about? She wants to be a part when she's older?

Jeanne frowned deeper. That tone was totally a 'no way can this brat ever join such an amazing place!' kind of tone. She stomped up to him. "Me. In Fairy Tail. As soon as I can become completely invisible, I am going to join! Then I can help Mama and Papa way more than I can now." She turned and strutted off. Before she got far, though, she started giggling. "To answer your question, I called Shotarou- **kun** 'bald.' He didn't like that." She began laughing even harder. "But his mama gave him such a funny haircut! And he started it, anyway," she continued, reaching into her pocket. "He called my baby brother a monkey."

She pulled out a crumpled picture of an infant, tiny and pink, with a squashed face. Laxus had to admit, he did resemble a monkey.

"Lucien is only two weeks old, and he is still the most beautifullest Lucien ever." She unceremoniously shoved the picture back into her pocket. "I'm gonna be late for work now! Thanks again for saving me. I'll see you later!"

As the girl ran off, Laxus wondered: what sort of job could such a child have?

And as he thought of her claim to join his guild, he pondered. Maybe, Fairy Tail could use such a strong child.


	2. Nine Years Ago: Opened and Teary Eyes

" **Nee-tan**! **Nee-tan** , get up!"

Jeanne blearily opened one eye. Three-year-old Marguerite was kneeling next to her on the bed, grinning broadly.

"Rita- **chan**... It's too early..."

"Happy birfday, **nee-tan**!"

Jeanne snapped both eyes open. "That's right!" she cried. "I'm eight today!" She threw off her covers, covering her sister in the process.

"Hey!"

Rita yanked off the blanket from her head, glowering at her sister, who was hurriedly throwing clothes on. "Papa's still here. And Maman says you need to eat before you practish."

"What?" Jeanne cried through her shirt, before popping her head through the neckhole. "But I'm so close! I can almost do it!"

Rita stared at her sister for a long time, before finally shrugging and slipping off the bed. "Okay. I'll tell Maman."

"Wait!" Jeanne struggled to pull her pants on and walk simultaneously, tripping and landing face first on the floor. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Hand in hand, Jeanne and Rita walked downstairs, where four boys and two adults were waiting.

"Happy birthday, Jeanne!" the room chorused.

"Thanks, everyone!" Jeanne replied, grinning happily. She skipped over to her father, and gave him a great big hug.

The tall, burly man returned the embrace. "All right, big girl, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

She nodded. "See you tonight, Papa!"

"See you tonight, Papa!" the other children echoed.

Mathis smiled at his children, before turning to his wife. "See you, Hilde."

"Bye, **mon beau** ," she replied, reaching over to give him a quick kiss.

Jeanne smiled happily at being able to see her father in the morning. Normally, he would already be at work, but because today was special, he stayed.

"Okay, birthday girl, eat up!" Hilde brought a plate piled high with pancakes to the table. Aubin, five years, reached for one, but his mother gently slapped his hand away. "Wait your turn, Aubin. Jeanne first today, then youngest to oldest."

The eldest de'Vajell carefully picked two pancakes, then watched as the plate was slowly emptied.

"So, Jeanne, were you able to get today off?" Hilde asked.

Jeanne nodded as she swallowed the forkful of pancake. "Yes, Ima and Hiro said it'd be my present from them, though, I'd rather have the extra money."

Her mother frowned. "An eight-year-old shouldn't have to say such things."

"Well, I'm a special eight-year-old," Jeanne claimed.

"Are you going to join the guild today?" Bellamy asked quietly. "Or are you just going to visit again?"

His older sister scraped the remaining crumbs off her plate as she said, "I dunno yet. We'll see if I turn invisible today or not."

"That reminds me, Bellamy," Hilde said, mixing a bowl of baby cereal for Lucien. "Have you decided to join your sister in training? You're almost seven, you should decide soon."

Bellamy shook his head. "I don't wanna be a mage, Maman. I wanna try something different."

Jeanne frowned. Mages were so cool! "Why, Bay?"

"Jeanne, it is his decision. Let him be."

"Ah wanga wern!" Aubin said through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow, honey, then speak."

"I wanna learn magic!"

Their mother smiled gently. "On your sixth birthday, **chéri**. You know the rules."

"But I don't wanna wait!"

Jeanne slipped off her chair, and brought her plate to the sink. "I'm gonna go train, now, Mama."

"All right, Jeanne, good luck. Bellamy, could you give Martel some syrup, please? Or would you rather feed the baby?"

"Maman," Rita piped up, "I'm firsty."

Jeanne walked outside, stretching in the warm sun. She ran behind the house, sitting in the shade of the one tree on their property. She leaned back on the trunk, and closed her eyes. She began breathing deeply, calmly, imagining a ball of glowing energy within her. As she inhaled, it grew; as she exhaled, it dimmed. She willed it to become bigger, to slowly grow. Mentally counting, she continued this exercise. Once she reached one hundred, she imagined reaching her hand inside this glowing sphere, and pulling a little Power out.

"Conceal Magic: Dissolve."

She refused to open her eyes, merely feeling as the 'handful' of Power was squeezed. As it squeezed, the Power was slowly decreasing. But really slowly, much slower than it ever had before. She resumed her first exercise, breathing and growing her Power, while still holding what she had siphoned, and hopefully still hidden.

" **Nee-tan**? Are you there?"

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes. Rita was standing in front of her, looking just above her. "I'm here."

"I can't see you. Any of you. Anywhere."

Jeanne snapped to attention. "Seriously?" she cried. Still holding onto that bit of Power, she sat straighter and brought her hands up. She knew where they were, she could still 'see' them, but there were definitely not visible. She stood up, and walked into the sun. The grass was flattened where she stepped, but her shadow was nonexistent!

"I did it..." she whispered. "I did it!" She opened her 'hand,' and was visible once more. "Rita! I did it, I finally did it!" She ran over to her only sister, and hugged her tightly.

" **Nee-tan** , I can't breathe!"

Jeanne released her sister. "You know what this means? I can join the guild now! I can get better jobs!"

"Are you gonna tell Maman first?"

"I'll tell her after I have the guild mark."

She ran onto the street, heading straight for the sea.

WWW

Jeanne was happily running through the town, barely avoiding the other people. She didn't care; she was finally going to join the guild of her dreams! She giggled excitedly, anxious to finally meet the Master of Fairy Tail, to join in their camaraderie.

If she weren't so excited, maybe she would have seen the tall, well-dressed, middle-aged man walking out of the shop. Maybe she would have slowed down enough to let him pass. But, as it were, she and the man collided.

Jeanne, being much smaller and lighter, ended up sprawled on the street, looking up at her elder. For some reason, he was wearing a purple-ish hood.

Suddenly, she found herself looking at the same man, though much younger. He was in an alley, opening up a little paper bag, showing a young lady the contents.

" _This is pure euphoria. High grade stuff, you can't get better than this."_

Then she was in a small, dark room, staring at the man, older than before, beating a different woman cruelly. When he was finished, he threw his whip aside, then whispered to the whimpering female, " _If I didn't do it, then he would've done it a thousand times worse. I'm sorry."_

Next, she found herself in a graveyard. The man was there, too. He was sobbing at a gravestone, choking out words like, " _I'm sorry, it should've been me. You weren't supposed to be there."_

"Are you alright, child?"

Jeanne blinked, and noticed that tears were falling down her face. She also realized that the man was crouching down to inspect her. She quickly backed away, scuttling on hands, her feet slipping slightly on the cobblestone.

"Why were you hitting her?" she whispered.

The man looked confused. "Hitting…? I've never hit a woman in my life."

The girl shook her head. "Yes, you did. You whipped a lady with silver hair." Then she saw that something was missing. "Where's your purple cloak? You just had it a moment ago."

"Where did you hear that?"

Jeanne stared at the man in fright. His voice was low, and scary, like her father's was when she or her siblings were in huge trouble. His eyes began to burn with fury, and fear.

"Who are you? How did know about that?"

Jeanne didn't know how to answer that. How _did_ she know?

"You little brat, I'll kill you if you tell anyone!"

She gasped. This man sounded serious. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and began to run again, far away from this scary guy. She didn't want to give him a chance to carry out his threat.

Once she felt that she was safe enough, she leaned on the side of a building, catching her breath.

 _What just happened?_

How did she see that stuff? Did it even really happen? And why was he so scared? Because he was definitely frightened about something, even if he did cover it with anger.

Jeanne looked back to where she had come from. Should she go back home, and talk to Mama about this? She was a magic teacher; maybe she'd be able to explain what happened?

She turned her head toward the sea. Well, Jeanne didn't have to know _now._ It could wait until after she had joined Fairy Tail.

She continued towards the guild, somewhat slower than before. As much as she tried to just forget about what she saw, it still weighed heavily on her mind. It was terribly frightening, and she shivered as she remembered the terrifying look on the man's face.

WWW

Before long, she found herself in front her favorite guild. Two years ago, she decided to join, but only now will she finally get the chance. She had her entrance all planned out: she'd turn herself invisible, find the Master, and reveal herself to him. Once she surprised him, he'd _have_ to let her join!

Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on her magical energy. "Conceal Magic: Dissolve." This time, she watched as her chest began to disappear, the hole growing larger, spreading to her limbs and extremities. Unable to contain her excitement, she squealed happily and briefly clapped her hidden hands.

"Okay, Jeanne, calm down, and get that guild mark!" she whispered. Then she quietly stepped over the threshold.

The guild was loud and raucous, more like a rowdy pub than a gathering of mages. At first glance, one would see happy, smiling faces, a few brawlers duking it out, and a few children running around.

But that wasn't what Jeanne was focusing on. The whole room was filled with a dark purple... _something_ , but she didn't know what! She wanted to scream in horror, ask why no one else was scared of it, why they pretended it wasn't even there! But nothing came out of her throat. Anything that she would think to say merely died. She looked around wildly searching for the source of this... miasma. But she quickly realized: it didn't have only one source. It was permeating from multiple people in the guild!

Jeanne found her eyes irresistibly drawn to these auras, and once she locked into one person, she began to see more images.

A young girl with thick brown hair was crying in front of a gravestone, and then she was staring at a muscular man with orange hair, silently crying; she was whispering, _"How can I tell him?"_

A boy around Jeanne's age was screaming at a giant monster as it brought its fist down upon multiple houses; then he was yelling at a woman and a white-haired boy; then he was sobbing as the woman disintegrated into ice while smiling. His voice broke as he screamed, _"UR!"_

A blonde boy was lying on a table as a man hidden by shadows held an orb above him. The orb was crackling with an electrified power. Then the boy was a young man with a scar over his right eye, yelling at a much smaller and older man, _"Why did you expel Dad?!" "I'll surpass you one day, to become my own man!"_

So many more images and voices filled Jeanne's head. Tears began to pour unwillingly down her face, and she stepped back. She turned around and started to run. She ran so fast, hoping to outrun the memory of what she saw. Did those things really happen? Will they happen? Were they only the fears of all those people?

But, when she asked the well-dressed man, he said he'd kill her if she told anyone. Didn't that mean that he really did whip that woman? And that he didn't want anyone to know that?

She reached South Gate Park, and started to climb up her favorite tree. Once she was hidden in the branches, she undid her magic, and started sobbing.

What in world has happened to her?


	3. Seven Years Ago: 'These Stupid Eyes'

Jeanne was sitting against the wall behind the house, hugging her legs and hiding her face. The ten-year-old was shaking with silent sobs. In the background, she could hear Rita shrieking with delight as Aubin chased her around, intent on getting revenge for some insult the child paid her older brother. Lucien and Martel were growling as they wrestled on the warm grass.

Soft footsteps came her way. Peeking through her hair, Jeanne saw white blue-toed socks peeking through black cotton pants.

"Go away, Bellamy," she said into her own grey-clad legs.

Her younger brother said nothing as he slid down next to her, placing his newest drawing beside him.

"I thought you had to watch the kids out front," Jeanne accused.

"They're fine, I can hear them from here," Bellamy answered. "What happened?"

Jeanne paused. "What do you mean?"  
She could feel him frowning. "Why is Mama at the school right now? She just put Elise down for a nap, told me to keep the others outside, and left. She looked really mad."

The eldest of the de'Vajells still refused to raise her head. "Why should I know? I don't know everything that goes on in Magnolia, no matter what everyone seems to think!" She choked out that last part on a sob.

"Jeanne- **nee** , what's wrong?" asked the nine-year-old.

She sighed in defeat. ' _He'd find out by dinner, anyways.'_ She raised her head to show him two new bruises on her face, one on each cheek, and a fat lip. Her sea-green eyes were filled with tears as she said, bitterly, "I got into another fight."

Bellamy's dark green eyes widened in horror at seeing his sister's face. "What happened?" he asked gently.

She laughed mirthlessly. "I opened my big, fat mouth." She sniffed. "One of the girls at school was loudly mentioning how thankful she was to be an only child, cuz that meant she didn't have to bother with sharing with bratty siblings, or invasions of privacy, and her parents could love her the most."

"That's stupid," her brother commented.

"That's what I said," she muttered, looking back at her knees. "Except I also said that at least _my_ parents don't fight every night because my mama's a cheater."

Bellamy winced, inhaling sharply through his teeth. "How long have you known that?"

"I saw it last week. She caught her Mama one night kissing someone not her Papa, and the next image I saw was her hiding behind a wall listening to her father yelling at her mother."

Bellamy decided that silence was the best option for now. Best let her get everything out when she was ready.

"It's not _fair,_ Bay!" she cried despairingly. "I _hate_ these _stupid_ eyes of mine! Why, _why_ do I have to see _everything_ that should be secret? It's been _two years!_ And all it does is make people think that I _spy_ on them, because I can turn invisible! It's not like I ask to see people's darkest moments," she added bitterly, fresh tears streaming down her bruised cheeks.

Bellamy knew that words would seem hollow here. So, he simply raised an arm, and placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. The two just sat there, Jeanne accepting the comfort, and listened to the sounds of happy, oblivious children just around the corner.


	4. Two Years Ago: Joining At Last

Invisible and tucked away in a corner near the entrance, I looked around my favorite guild with a sense of wonder. It never ceased to amaze me that they'd somehow always get in a brawl of some sort. And in the next five minutes it's like nothing happened, minus all the damage in the building, and occasionally on the people.

Fairy Tail.

Where all the members are **nakama** , and are loved and protected greatly. And each member holds something dark in their past.

Like the Strauss family, who lost a sister during a mission gone horribly wrong;  
the stripping Ice Mage, who feels responsible for the death of his mentor and guardian;  
the scary ex-quipping 'demon', whose past is filled with torture and trauma;  
the booze-loving card holder Mage, hoping to be noticed by her unknowing father;  
the destructive Dragon Slayer, abandoned (?) by his dragon of a father.

And yet, they all smile, determined to not let their past hinder their future. This is my favorite guild. The guild I am not a member of.

I might say the reason I don't join this awesome place is because I'm too shy to talk to people and ask to join. But that's not quite true. The real reason would be that I'd feel unworthy.

All these mages struggled with something, and came out on top victorious. Me? I'm happy.

Oh, I could 'boast' on how I handled the bullying I dealt with in school, but, really, that's so shallow. A lot of that happened because I'd open my big mouth, anyways. Compared to losing a loved one, I've got nothing.

All these amazing people came from broken homes, with no where else to turn to, and Fairy Tail became their new home.

My home? It's a blessing. Sure, with twelve children around and a father working ten hours a day, it might seem like a hassle, but we're happy. My parents love each other and us very much, and no matter how tired Papa is, at the end of the day he's always willing to spend time with us.

That's why I can't join Fairy Tail. There's no place for me among these strong mages. It'd be like gloating about my happy life. But I can't stay away. This guild has always amazed me, ever since I was very young. I can't help but sneak in, using my magic to conceal myself, and watch in awe at these amazing, strong people, wishing that I could someday be just as good a mage as they all are. It's like a moth to a flame.

"They sure are rowdy, aren't they?" Master Makarov- **sama** said.

"Yeah, but that's what makes them Fai-oh My GOSH!" I slapped my hand to my mouth, looking around to see if anyone else heard me. Thankfully, they were too caught up in the fight.

I stared at the tiny man next to me. Then I looked at my hands. Yep, I was still concealed. I've often suspected I couldn't hide from the fourth master of Fairy Tail. So I'd always keep an eye out for him, and if he so much as glanced over me, I'd hightail it outta there.

This time, I was too caught up in my own world to notice him. **Chik** **usho.** Now he's gonna berate me for stalking his guild. He'll never let me in through his doors again!

"Relax, child. No one can see you, and I'm not angry," Makarov- **sama** said, smiling. "Though, I am a little hurt that you've never introduced yourself in the seven years you've been coming here."

I blinked. Of course he'd know right from the beginning I've been coming since I was eight.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Jeanne," I whispered. "Jeanne de'Vajell."

Makarov- **sama** smiled. "Now, that's a nice name. Tell me, Jeanne, wouldn't you rather join Fairy Tail than simply stalk us?"

My face lit up like a Christmas tree; I just knew I was beaming like a three-year-old. He's asking me to join? I could be a part of Fairy Tail? The word "YES" was on the tip of my tongue, before I remembered why I couldn't. My face fell a bit, but I still smiled. Just not as broadly.

"I'd love to, sir, really love to, but I don't think I have any place here." I figured it'd be better to tell him the truth, instead of that shy B.S.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

Crap. Now it's got to be the whole truth.

"Well, for starters, sir, I don't think my magic is Fairy Tail material. It's not offensive or defensive at all. It's just... snoopy," I whispered. "And weak."

"Weak?" Makarov- **sama** raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "I can hide myself from others, as you can tell, and conceal others if I wanted to. But there more," I added. "I can kinda see other people's pasts."

"See their past?"

Again, I nodded, shamefully. "Over their heads, I can see a person at their weakest. It's sort of like time stops for a bit and I see a short moment of what would hurt them the most if I mention it. Like Natsu there," I pointed at the dragon slayer duking it out with the Ice Mage, "the day he arrived, I saw him waking up to find his father gone. He shouted out, 'Igneel' for days. And last year, his aura grew, and I saw the moment when Elfman- **san** and Mirajane- **san** told him about Lisanna."

Makarov- **sama** was silent for a while. "That must be painful to watch," he finally said.

I shrugged. "I guess. Not as painful as it is for them though. It's not like I have empathy hits, I just know it'd hurt them. A lot. I've kinda learned how to turn it down, though. As long as I don't look in the purple haze, and try to tune it out, for the most part I can avoid it."

We were silent for a while longer. Finally, the Master spoke again. "Is that all?"

I shifted in my place for a bit, wondering if I should state my next reason. "I don't think I'd fit in!" I blurted out. "I can see the struggles they've all overcome. I'd like to think that my life is far better off. If I joined, what would I have common? They've all done so much already; they have a bond that they share: triumphing over their past. I feel like if I joined, I'd just be gloating and rubbing in their faces how different I am from them."

Makarov- **sama** smiled. "My child, that's mighty kind of you, but you don't need to feel like you need to suffer in order to join." He looked me over. "You're from that large family, **ne**? Hilde and Mathis's girl?" I blinked. Were we that well known? I nodded. "Well, my dear, that's strong in itself. To come from such a large, under-privileged family, and yet still think of others before yourself."

"We're not under-privileged!" I protested. Really, we're not. We get by just fine. And I don't think that I am who I am because of my family. "Sir, I thank you for the offer, but I don't really think I'd have a place. And besides," I added, "after everything I've seen, how can I look at anyone in the eye?"

Makarov-sama kinda... bristled. "Child, this is not a pity guild. We do not only take the orphaned or abused. In fact, many here came before they struggled in their lives, like the Strauss family, and Macao and Wakaba both came here for the jobs and experience. There is no application requirement of a tragedy in order to join."

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling rather ashamed.

He smiled gently. "Tell me, Jeanne- **chan** , why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

I had my answer ready immediately, knowing it for years. "For the jobs. I want to help support my family."

"Has that always been the case?"

I nodded. For nine years now, I've done odd jobs, like house cleaning and yardwork around the city, and worked part-time at the courier service, but none of that really helps my parents. As the years went by, and our family grew larger, my determination to help grew stronger.

"Well then," Makarov- **sama** laughed, "I see no reason to refuse you."

My eyes started to water. "Is it... is it really okay?"

"I said it was, didn't I?"

Suddenly his fist grew larger, and he smacked away a chair hurtling toward us.

" **KORA!** " he yelled. "You brats need to knock it off already!"

Quickly the brawling ceased, with the exception two young men, still duking it out: Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster.

"Flame-brain!"

"Pervert!"

"You're dead now!"

"That's if you can touch me, droopy-eyes!"

An ice shard was sent Natsu's way, but he dodged it quickly, and instead it came towards me. I shrieked a bit and ducked. The shard impaled the wall behind me before shattering.

" **Mou!** You're gonna kill someone if you keep that up!"

I slapped my hand to my mouth again, and looked around fearfully. I was still hidden, but this time, everyone heard me, and was looking for the source of the angry voice. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, and the dragon-slayer sniffed the air.

"Oi, **Ji-chan**! The plums are back again!"

"Huh?" Gray asked. "Plums? What are you talking about?"

"What will you do?" Makarov-sama asked quietly, not looking at me.

My heart raced, and my head was spinning. What _will_ I do? Right now, I didn't want to do anything more than run away. I _hated_ being the center of attention, and once I undid my magic, I most certainly would be.

But... I've wanted to join since I was six.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my hands and showed myself.

Five foot eight, bushy brown hair to my shoulders, in torn up tennis shoes, ripped jeans, and a baggy shirt to hide my large chest (making me look fatter than I actually was) I stood in the door-way.

"I'm Jeanne de'Vajell. Pleased to meet you." I bowed low, not looking at anyone.

The guild was silent for some time.

"Master!" a voice called out near the bar. "Is this a new guild member?"

I looked up. It was Cana Albarona, in her bikini top next to her regular keg of booze.

"Hold on a sec," said the man I recognized as Macao. "Isn't that the girl from the orphanage?"

 _'Orphanage? Say what now?'_

" **Ahou** , that's not an orphanage! That's a whole family!" Wakaba laughed through his pipe.

The red-headed Erza Scarlet choked on her strawberry cake. "That big house with all the screaming kids is _one family?_ "

"No way!" Natsu cried. "No one can have that many kids. They'd die!"

" **Ahou!** " Gray berated. "Just cuz the biggest family here is three, doesn't mean that's the case for others!"

"Oi, did the **ahou** just call me an **ahou?** "

"No, _I_ called the **ahou** an **ahou!** "

They came to blows after that, causing Makarov- **sama** to send a giant fist their way.

"Master!" a gentle voice called out. "Shall I sign Jeanne- **san** up?" Mirajane Strauss was holding up a large wooden stamp.

Makarov- **sama** looked at me, and pushed me forward. However, he had done this by slapping me on the butt, causing me to yelp and run a few steps ahead.

"Master!" scolded Mira- **san**.

"Hey, it's not my fault that's the highest I could reach~!"

Oooh, boy did I want to chew him out! But I didn't want to ruin my chances of getting in Fairy Tail. So I walked over to Mira- **san** with a beaming face. Everyone was already back to their own world, with Natsu and Gray glowering at each other with Erza between them, calmly finishing her cake. Macao and Wakaba were talking loudly about how the young people were taking over the guild, but not that they were complaining. Elfman was yelling something about me being a true man, and up on the second floor, I could see Laxus Dreyer, Makarov- **sama's** grandson, looking down at me with narrowed eyes. I quickly looked away before I could be considered creepy. Besides, his aura had grown over the years, too. No way was I gonna look there again.

When I reached Mira- **san** , she smiled and asked me where I'd like my mark. I grinned back, and pointed at the place where I'd always known I'd have it. Five seconds later, branded on the inside of my left arm was a violet-colored symbol of my favorite guild.

Fairy Tail.

WWW

I knew her... Somewhere deep in my mind, I had a memory of a little brat dragging me in an alley-way, and then getting all up in my face for merely _implying_ that she wasn't Fairy Tail material. But that was years ago. Nearly a decade! It took her this long to finally join? She glanced up at me, and then quickly looked away, as if scared of something. _This_ was that spunky, smiling brat? The kid who called others names for insulting her brother? What the hell happened?


End file.
